


But Tonight, I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: The Stars are Burning Out [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, shared soul room headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and Atem spend their last night, the night before the Ceremonial Duel, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Tonight, I'm Gonna Hold You So Close

When Atem finished making his deck for the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi called him to the soul room.

"What are you thinking about?" Atem asked.

"You," Yugi replied. "I saw some of your memories. It looked like you had a great life back in Egypt."

"I've been lucky enough to have two great lives."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. "I don't want to duel you tomorrow. No matter who wins, something will go wrong."

"I don't want to go through with this either, Aibou, but we don't have much choice. We've still got tonight, though,"

And so Yugi and Atem told each other everything they didn't already know. They talked about their pasts and their families and their post duel plans.

Yugi teared up. "I love you so much. I couldn't send you to the afterlife, even if it means setting you free."

Atem comforted him with a kiss. "I promise that no matter what happens tomorrow, everything will work out for the best. And I'll never stop loving you, Yugi."

"Oh my God, me neither. What will we do without each other? We can't just go back to the way things were before we met."

"I don't think we could. We've changed one another for the better. We completed each other."

"Don't talk about us in past tense." Yugi wouldn't, couldn't think about tomorrow. There was only right now.

"I have an idea," Atem said. "Follow me." He led Yugi out of the soul room and onto the ship's deck. The stars and moon were out, illuminating the ocean.

"Beautiful," Yugi said.

"Just like you."

Yugi shoved him. "Stop it."

"Love you, too."

They stared out at the ocean. So much had changed since Yugi and Atem found each other. They'd been through hell and back, always as a team, always together. Come morning, though, they'd be pitted against each other in the duel of their lives.

"Atem?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

"You won't hate me if I win, right? I mean, I don't want to win, but will you still love me if I do?"

"Nothing could stop me from loving you, Yugi. Likewise, will you love me if I win?"

"Of course, you dork. I'll love you forever."

"Yugi, if I do go to the afterlife tomorrow I want you to move on. I want you to love again."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But how could I ever want anyone else? Who will ever know me the way you do? You're my soulmate, Atem."

"And you are my soulmate. But if I'm gone, I don't want you to swear off love on account of me. Please promise me that, Yugi."

Yugi didn't know he was crying until he felt tears trickle down his face. "Okay, I promise. Let's go to bed and avoid sleep for as long as possible."

Atem nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Once they were in bed, limbs tangled together, the two felt like they were in sacred space. They would never be in this soul room again or hold each other like this again. They kept professing their love for each other, because soon they might not be able to. When they couldn't hold off sleep any longer, they let it wash over them while the world remained unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
